


delusional bitches.

by sparklingsuits



Category: crygi❤️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingsuits/pseuds/sparklingsuits
Summary: (adj.) bitches who ship crygi.ex. twitter user onlythegoode ships crygi, reads crygi fanfics, and writes crygi fanfics. she is a delusional bitch. and the cherry on top is she’s a larrie, too.





	delusional bitches.

get a life, h.


End file.
